Misco Bell
by Green Water Melon
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have found out that Gilbert has disappeared from the surface of the earth and have gone to look for him with the help of a bird but then they find their self in a different dimension with their gender bend on it. As time goes on they find out that the humans are trying to do something and the countries must stop this madness. Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"For the last time stop bothering me about the subject!" England shouted at his annoying friend. He swore that if he found out who told his America in this nonsense, he would kill him. "But I know there are girl versions of us out there!" America whined which made Arthur face palm at his ignorance "If they really do exist, France would get his ass out of here and go live there!" England shouted as America put a finger to his lip thinking hard about what Iggy just said. In England's perspective, he thought that was actually a good point "that's a good point there." America said taking out his phone "what are you doing?" England asked concerned if America would actually dial France's phone number "Chill dude, I'm just Calling France." America answered as the phone rang in his ear and England face palmed "you gullible fool", "Bonjour, how may I help you?" America heard on the other side of the line and quickly hung up "Yup his there" America said as England looked at him with a smirk on his face "but that still doesn't mean the hero's not right" he said making a hero smile "you ignorant bloody git!" England shouted aiming for the American's neck when suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

The two men stopped and England answered the door wondering who could be at the door "Hello Germany, how may I help you?" England said opening the door with America following along "Sorry for bothering but have you seen Prussia?" the German asked hoping they'd say 'yes' but was disappointed "sorry lad but we haven't seen him" England answered "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a long time!" America answered being the obvious one in the group "I bet the lad will show up sooner or later" England said as Germany ticked off "that's vhat I've been telling myself for the last three days" Germany hissed "The hero will not rest until we find Prussia!" America proclaimed and Germany nodded "thank you for the help" He said closing the door as he left

"Now where can that high ego bird loving country be" England asked most likely himself as America shrugged "no idea." Since they were both clueless, there was no chose but to look at the map. This map was very special since it showed all the country representatives like where they were and where they're going. Not many people new about this map because it could be used to do evil, so England kept it to himself which was quiet smart.

Taking out his wand (which to America was 'bull crap') he waved it making the map appear "what is that? It looks like a piece of toilet paper to me" America said as England opened the old and fragile piece of parchment "no it isn't you bloody git, it's a map." England answered as the American looked closer to the paper "you've been ripped off dude, that's just a picture of the earth!" America laughed as England blushed with embarrassment. Ignoring the man's immature behaviour, he tapped his wand on the paper "show me Gilbert!" England demanded as the picture of the global started to spin around countless times but then stopped "what?" England said under his breath "Show me Gilbert!" He demanded even louder smacking his wand on the map and once more the global started to spin but then same results "see I told you, Magic is bull crap!" America said shoving it in the others face "no, that can't be right, it was supposed to show me Prussia's location!" England explained and started to worry. That map was never wrong and it always worked, there was only one exclamation, Prussia was of the surface of the earth.

"Dude, you okay?" America asked at the gentleman's quietness "that can't be right." England repeated when a small yellow bird flu in through the window "what is that?" England asked as the bird landed on his head "THEIRS A BIRD ON YOUR HEAD!" America freaked out as the other tried to take the bird away from him but the bird felt like it was glued to his head and won't move "it appears to me that this bird belongs to Prussia." England noticed still trying to bet the bird of him "what's it doing here?!" America asked closely looking at it when an idea struck to England "Say America, you can talk to animal's right?" England asked as America smiled at his question "sure do, it's one of my super unnatural human abilities!" he shouted making a hero pose "can you ask the bird where Prussia is?" England said "sure can!" America smiled looking at the bird he repeated Iggy's request to the bird and it chirped back "well, what did it say?" he asked and America responded "he said he'll show us." Then before you know it, the bird tugged on to England's hair making him stand up "OW!" England complained and the bird continuing tugging on his head bringing him out the door with America tagging along.

After a long two hours, they arrived at an old, crumbly, clock tower? "Why are we at Big Ben?" England questioned the birds' directions "why would Prussia be at a place like this?" America asked as the bird tugged England in to the tower's entrance. They gasped at the amazing sight of all the gears and the sound of the ticking of seconds, even England was amazed by the sight and the clock was in his country! The place looked very old and looked like it hasn't been visited before which was strange, people use to come here all the time to fix it every other day. The bird tugged on him once more and it brought him up a set of stairs leading to the top of the building. Still confused at the bird actions and if it really knew what it was doing, he still followed along and finally made it to the top of the building where the ticking was the loudest. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_._ . ._

"Now what are you planning on doing?" England said lazily and the bird rested on the bell as the two of them looked at the bird annoyed, tired and confused. "great and all this time it didn't know what it was doing" England complained "I'm pretty sure I under stood what the bird said" America said just in case England would start shouting at him about how stupid he was about think this and that and blah, blah, blah but he didn't maybe be was too tired to argue. "I'm gonna kill that bird . . ." England hissed getting out a death note and writing Gilbird's name in it but his evil happiness stopped and he shouted "Fuck!" "Dude whats wrong?" America asked looking over to his Death note "I don't know his real name!" and with that said, they could have sworn the bird chirped idiot at him at the English man. "You son of a bitch!" England hissed and trusted himself at the bird with America trying to stop him but instead flying over with him. The bird flew of as they both missed and landed right underneath the bell. It rang making a huge gonging noise ringing in their ears when the area around them all disappeared into an uncomfortable blackness with no sign of air.

"Hey Igiko!" A somewhat annoying American, female voice said from a distance

"What is it now? "A more pleasant British, female voice responded

"Look over there!"

And they both turned their heads

"Who are they? The one with glasses is for some reason giving off an annoying aria and he isn't awake"

" . . . How can you say those kinds of things so confidently."

"What did you say?"

"Never mind . . . Are they alive!? I can't tell."

"Their alive you bloody fool, their breathing."

"How did people get to this side of earth anyway?"

"They don't seem human to me . . . they seem more powerful."

"Like an alien?!"

"Sure their aliens."

"Ha! I am right!"

"No you twit! They don't look anything like that, I mean in a 'country way' . . ."

"That's impossible! If their new countries they would be chibis, and we already seen all the countries already."

"Come on, help me bring them"

"Where?"

"You bloody! . . . You know what, just follow my lead."

**Author's notes:**

**Hello everyone . . . thank you for clicking onto my story and for that I'm very thankful. This was my first fanfic so please help me get better by tell me what you think, was it good? Was it bad? Please review and I would be great full for knowing what you thought. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria's (Fem Prussia) P.O.V.

Maria lay in bed with a head set resting on her shoulders. Glad there was no training that day, she stayed in bed wasting her time away when her peace got disrupted from a loud 'THUD' that came from the roof that made the walls rumble, "VEST, CAN YOU CHECK ON THE ROOF?!" she shouted to her sister who was down stairs "YOU DO IT, I'M GOING OUT!" her sister shouted from down stairs and the sound of the door being shut was heard following after. She sighed annoyed at her sister's laziness (but it wasn't like she herself worked harder than her). Deciding to go check on what was up there and what kind of animal could have made that noise, she armed herself with a gun and made her way to the roof.

"I'm armed!" she shouted as her head popped in through the door with her gun swaying back and forth. Nothing seemed to notice so she stood up on the roof and continued to walk aiming her gun at anything that moved. Then suddenly she tripped over and fell, "shit . . ." she hissed rubbing her neck from the impact when she noticed what she had fallen on. Jumping up to her feet, she took out the gun and pointed at the man. Surprised what a human would be doing on her roof, she examined him. Pale skin and white silver hair . . . just like hers which surprised her because no one she knew had the same hair color unless they'd dye it. Coming closer, she moved the gun across his face to see if he would move, but no reaction. She knew he was a live since he was breathing still, his chest slowly moving up and down. Wondering what she should do with him, she finally noticed the dent under his body and she gasped, did he fall out of the sky?! And why would a person be up there anyway?! Coming back to her senses, she had more important things to think about like what to do with the body but instead she asked "vhat vould vest do?" then an idea struck and she heaved the man on to her back felling his warm breath on her neck and she shivered with disgust.

Slowly opening his eyes, Gilbert was met by a throbbing pain that was constantly booming in his head, and for some reason, the rest of his body hurt and with every move he made, it pained him and the power source to all this was his head that hurt the most. "Vhere the hell am I? . . ." he said under his breath now realizing his surroundings. A dime light shined at him which stung his eyes and there was a woman pointing a gun straight at him. She was breathing heavily and beads of sweat trickled down her face, maybe because of suspense. Scared as hell, he wanted to run away get his ass to safety but noticed he was chained to a chair. '_Isn't that a bit too over the top?'_ He thought to himself but was too scared to in salt the woman. Finally giving the courage to look at the women's face, he was astonished. Gazing at her, she had beautiful, long flowing silver hair that grown all the way to her waist, violet/red eyes and a scare on her right check, under her eye. '_I had a dream like this once but only it had more bunnies . . .'"_shut up!" she demanded. Opps that was supposed to be silent. "VHY AM I HERE! And vhy are you pointing a gun at me!" Prussia demanded "I don't know, you tell me." She smirked coming closer to him and pressed the gun to his head which made him stop squirming "now tell me who you are und why are you here." Thinking quickly since he really didn't know where he was, he said "Representative of Prussia and . . . ja!" he said purposely saying is country name so this rapper would leave him alone.

"Liar!" she shouts and Gilbert could practically feel the grip on the gun tighten even more.

"So who else would be 'Prussia'?!" Gilbert demanded

"Me." She smirked and Gilbert gone wide eyed

"But you're a girl." Gilbert said and that really ticked her off '_oh crap'._

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL DOSEN'T MEAN I'M WEAKLESS!" she shouted using the gun to punch him across the face

"Oh crap that hurt!"

"Now tell me the truth and it better be worth it." She said crossing her arms

"Vhy?"

"Because it took me so damn long to bring you from the roof to down here!"

"Oh . . . vait I was on the roof"

"Ja you were"

"Vhat the hell was I doing there?!"

"I don't know, I'm asking you!"

"You know vhat! . . . Ja I got nothing"

Then she removed the gun and started dragging it "Vait vhere are you taking me?" Gilbert demanded getting worried "To the basement." She said calmly but with a smirk playing on her lip "But the awesome me doesn't want to go to the basement!", " Vell too bad" and with that she placed the chair in front of a door. She opened it revealing total darkness. She kicked the chair down and Gilbert went tumbling down flits of stairs "IF YOUR REALLY A COUNTRY, YOU VON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" she shouted mockingly into the darkness as she heard moans of pain coming from down stairs.

**Author's notes:**

**Yeah second chapter! Okay now we know where Prussia is, but I haven't written about America and England yet. In the meantime please review and I would update sooner! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Total darkness not knowing if awake or dead . . . or both! Wondering how long he's been like this, maybe seconds, days or even years but then all that would be answered since he now heard yelling blurs in the back of his head.

"Come on! It won't kill them!" he heard but knowing the voice wasn't his own and the owner of the voice had sounded like a girl and for some reason it irritated him.

"You idiotic twit! Their supposed to wake up!" another voice said, but still it wasn't his own voice, it was owned by a female but this one was more pleasant.

"Come on! Let me at them!"

"NO! PUT DOWN YOUR BAT!"

A bat?! Why the hell would anyone have a bat with them, but though Hungary uses a pan to defend herself so he couldn't say that was unusual.

Then he suddenly felt a sudden pain strike him on the head, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" England shouted his eyes shot open raveling two females staring at him surprised. "Okay, that woke him up." One of them said. She had blond hair maybe the same colour as his own but wasn't certain at the moment. Her hair was neatly tied into long pigtails, less than waist length long and two cross shaped clips were neatly put on her hair. A pair of silver glasses rested on her nose and her eyes glinted elegantly green. She wore a baby blue dress along with a white apron with a checker designed pocket sowed on. A white ribbon was tied around her waist into a bow so her apron would stay in place.

"See! I told you that you should always trust me!" her companion laughed. She has blue eyes and wavy, amber-colored hair that comes to her shoulders, with two star-shaped barrettes holding her bangs out of her face. She wore a mini skirt and wore a top which expose her midriff. On top of that, she wore a bomber jacket just like America's. She also wore cowboy boots.

Finally noticing his possession, it startled him even more since a rope attached to a steel bar tied him by the ankles which hung him upside down, the blood rushing to his head. Trying to get his arms apart, he couldn't since his arms were tied together resting on his back "Where the hell am I?!" England demanded and took in the scenery around him. It seemed he was in an abandoned room, which was huge! More than three yard wide! Concrete on the floor with steel bars like trees growing along the walls, and windows were spread across the wall but only around the ceiling. Assuming from the size of the room, this use to be a place where people use to build air craft. Then beside him, he noticed America in the same possession as him but he was still knocked out.

"Where the bloody dickens am I and who the hell are you!" England demanded at the two females "I don't know, you answer my question first, why are you here!" the one with glasses shouted back "why would I answer you first! You're the ones who tied me up here and I have a right to know!" he shouted back but was then silenced when the girl with glasses took out a . . . wand?! And pointed it at his neck, the tip touching him and England silenced. "Don't make me use this" she hissed '_why the hell would she have a wand?!' _he wondered "now answer my question, who are you and why are you here." What should he say? He shouldn't use his country name since his existence should be kept secret. "This was all a big miss understanding, I came here to find my friend" England explained the wand still at his neck. "I think your lying" the girl hissed pressing even harder into his skin "I swore to god I'm telling the truth!" "So then can you explain why I found you two passed out in my training area?!" She shouted getting impassionate. _'Outside?! I don't remember being outside?'_ "Rika, wake the other one up." She said to the other, her gaze not leaving the English man's.

The girl who seems to be Rika took out her bat and swung hard on America's head. "OW that hurt!" America whined waking up "Good, your awake, I thought you would get even more blacked out." England said greeting his friend who was freaking out "WHERE AM I?!", "Boy that one's annoying!" the girl with glasses complained "Hey! No one tell the hero his annoying! Even though people still do, but it's still mean!" America shouted as England hung his head in shame. "Now can you tell me why we found you guys out side in our training area?!" Rika asked quiet loudly, "WAIT! What training area and where am I?!"America responded, demanding an answer "Okay, tell us or I torture you." Rika threatened as England smirked. "Do your worst" if they hurt him all his wounds would heal and he already gone through the worst in war so nothing could topple that "THEN EAT THIS!" she shouted taking out a scone as England glared at the piece of food and America shrieked in horror "that's just a scone." England huffed at her 'scary threat' "This thing actually poisoned a squirrel! "She laughed as the other women started punching her "MY SCONES ARE FINE!"

"So are you goanna tell me?" she said coming closer to America, pushing away her friend who was trying to strangle her "I seriously don't know what you're talking about; we went looking for our friend Prussia!" America confessed as England hung his head in shame 'you idiot! Did I really teach you like this?' Then Rika relaxed a bit processing the data "Prussia? How do you know her . . .?" and America started to sinker at her sentence "You said Prussia was a girl" and with that said, Rika's face turned bright red "YES SHES A GIRL!" she shouted defending her friend.

"Now EAT IT!"

"Never!"

"Then TELL ME!"

"I just told you-"

"THEN EAT IT!"

"NOPE!"

"EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT!"

"NO WAY! DUDE that things MOVING!"

"FUCK that burns! Eat it while it's burning!"

"NO WAY that thing could kill me!"

"That's the point, QUICKLY its burning my hands!"

"Then let it burn!"

"I will shove this in your mouth, god this burns!"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME TO EAT IT?! You eat it!"

"NO!"

"Come on, EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT!"

"NEVER! Wait how did this happen?"

And they made a full on shouting battle about the scone as England turned red in the face with anger at America's childishness as the other girl face palmed at Rika's threat and her ignorance. "Rika, I think they really don't know where they are." The woman with glasses huffed, crossing her arms "Now will you please put the scone down?" "Fine." Rika said rolling her eyes, throwing the scone away and stepped away from America "I'll get you later." Giving him an icy glare as America glared back at the glare which made Rika step back a bit. Before they knew it, they were on another battle as they both glared at each other. "Will you stop with the bickering already?!" England shouted getting annoyed at the two "So now what do we do?" Rika asked staring at her partner "We leave" and the two countries went all 'what?!' "Aren't you going to untie us?!" America questioned "No, we must talk to the others about the matter." She answered turning her back and started to walk "How long are you goanna take?" England shouted waiting for a response "I don't know, soon?" and they ran out of the building leaving a rage England who was still demanding an answer and America who was whining of how hungry he was.

**Author's notes: **

**Thank you for reading this! Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Meanwhile at the world meeting . . ._

"America's late, as usual." Germany sighed, sitting at the table. Something was strange though, France wasn't fighting with England which never happened, in fact, England was never late for world meetings, or was he always late . . . but still, he wasn't seen for quite a while along with America but the meeting had to continue.

"The meeting is starting!" Germany announced to the other countries "But America and England are not here yet, they might be doing something even more important if you know what I mean." France said being the perverted one as always "That is vhat I gathered you here for." Germany answered as confusion travelled through the room.

"Wait I was right?!" France shouted getting excited as the German face palmed

"No you idiot, I was referring to their disappearances!" He shouted

"Prussia has disappeared too five days ago and not been seen since." Germany said and unusually the whole room was listening "And I am afraid that someone is behind this all, so stare on guard and help me look for the missing countries!", "but wait, where do we look, none of us have seen them." Japan said and all the attention went to France "What, is there something on my face?" he said getting out a mirror and look at his reflection "Non, beautiful as always." And at this particular moment, England would be complaining right about now but was nowhere to be seen "Hey, where did the black sheep of Europe go?", "YOU FOOL! YOUR MEMORY IS VERY SHORT!" Germany shouted at the French man but he did not try to fight back. "VEEE! It's a lot quieter without England and America" Italy proclaimed and the other countries agreed "Now, where were we? OH yes, we were going to ask France if he knew were the missing countries were.-aru" China huffed reminding everyone about the topic "You do not need to be the doing the ticking off China.-da?" Russia said calming the Chinese man down and replaced the anger with fear.

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Russia totally ruined the moment." France announced and everyone agreed. By this time an argument would spread across the room but no one started it.

"So I guess vere stuck here." Germany said and the others nodded waiting for an answer to fly through the window, but instead a bird.

"Chrip!~"

"Hey! What is that thing?-aru!" China shouted so that awkward silence would go away.

"I think it is a bird. China you are so dumb, but not dumb enough for me to kill you." Russia answered

"Yes I know it's a bird its!" China shouted now really getting pissed of

"So why did you ask-da?" Russia said and China's face went all red but didn't say anything

"Veee~ its soooo cute!" Italy chimed running up to the bird but it flew in making the Italian start to chase the bird but had poor contact.

"I think the bird's has an owner." Japan said watching the bird fly all over the room and Italy chasing it.

"Ah oui, Prussia!" France remembered quite proud of himself.

"But vhy is the bird here? It's usually flying around Vest's head." Germany noticed and watched as the Italian started to tire out and the bird mockingly flying over his head.

"Maybe they got separated?-aru!" China pointed out and the others nodded.

"Hey! Maybe he knows where Prussia is!" Italy said cheerfully and maybe for the first time that was a pretty good idea compared to nothing since everyone else was still star struck.

Then suddenly the bird landed on Japan's head and he jolted, but this time he couldn't say anything since he didn't know if this counted.

"So I guess Japan is Gilbird's knew owner?" France said examining the bird as it snuggled into Japan's head.

Then the bird tugged onto his head and Japan stood up awkwardly and the countries watched him strangely with his sudden movements.

"I think Girbird wants us to follow him." Japan said and the bird tugged on to him once more out the door. He could have taken him out the window but he knew that these unawsome countries couldn't fly.

Nothing could be done so the countries followed along and followed the Japanese man out the door not aware of what they were getting into.

_Time Lapse_

Soaking wet since it was raining outside and the bird did not show any sign of stopping, they traveled all the way to a big clock tower, Big Ben to be exact . . . the countries were quiet annoyed, even Japan but the only one who seemed to be happy was Italy since Germany gave him his jacket which made the Italian very joyful.

"What does this have to do with anything-aru!" China complained looking up to the enormous building.

"WA!, My outfit is all ruined!" France whined examining his own clothing.

"I will try not to kill that bird.-da?" Russia said creepily giving the bird a childish but scary smile and that actually made Gilbird shiver.

Again the bird tugged on Japan, smacking into the door, moving back, he pushed the doors open himself to reveal the insides of Big Ben.

"Wow, its-a soooo nice!" Italy said excitedly running in before anyone and started touching the gears.

Stumbling up the stairs, Japan had many bruises since the bird wasn't treating him well and he had no control over his motor skills so he could not stop. The other countries had to push him back up whenever he tripped over so it took a while when finally they were at the top where the bell of the big clock tower could be seen.

"Now vhat?!" Germany cracked and was now getting annoyed at himself for following that stupid bird in the first place.

"There was no point in doing this.-aru!" China complained and Japan was now being tugged under the bell.

"Veeeee~ Is something there? "Italy said and followed the Japanese man.

Now both of them were under the bell and it ring _Bong, bong, bong . . ._

"Italy? Are you okay?" Germany questioned and went closer to get a better look but they were nowhere to be seen "Vhat?! How is this possible?!" and he went under the bell but nothing special was under there but it rang again _Bong, bong, bong . . ._and he disappeared.

"Hey, where is Germany?" Russia asked walking over to the bell with China in front of him. They both went under the bell too and disappeared. _Bong, bong, bong . . ._

"I better go get help!" France said to himself and ran out the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Mean while . . . _

Luise (Fem Germany) P.O.V.

Luise (Fem Germany) had finally made it to her home after a longs day of work. Excited to run up to her room and plop on to her bed, she remembered her sister saying there was something on the roof. She well indeed heard the big thump on the roof too, and would have checked out herself but at the time she was running late by five minutes (and to her, that was late) and had to leave promptly. Well knowing that sister of hers wouldn't go through all the trouble to check on it herself, and since she had the time, Luise decided to check on it herself. She dropped her stuff at the door and started to climb up the roof. She could have gone through the front door, but preferred a challenge.

Struggling to get to the top, she pushed herself and jumped to her feet and walked around searching for anything that wasn't supposed to be there, when suddenly at the corner of her eye, she saw something. Maybe a body but that would have been impossible since when did people start falling out of the sky. Coming closer to it, it was indeed a body, a man to be more specific and to tell you the truth he was quite handsome to her likening. There was nothing much to look at for the moment, all she noticed that he had blond slick hair and blood stained the back of his head. She could barely tell if the man was still alive or not, so she placed a finger on his neck and stayed as still as possible trying to look for a pulse and after two seconds or so, she could feel the man's pulse and was quite glad too because if she had to do mouth to mouth, she'd get a major nose bleed. Then finally she came to her common sense, there was a stranger on the top of her roof! And she knew exactly what do with him.

Luise took him by the hands and started dragging him across the roof to that door that leads to the inside of the house. She flung open the door and went down the stairs with the man behind her and his head bumping on every step it landed on. She was now on the top floor of the house and she flung the man over her shoulder since she didn't want any blood on the carpets and blood is really hard to remove from experience when her sister's bird started to bleed and that still boggled her mind, how the hell did her bird start to bleed?! I mean it's just a bird and all it does is fly around her sister's head and when I asked or even brought the topic up, sister would always make an excuse like 'it's something personal!' which really irritated me.

I walked down the stairs with the stranger's man on my shoulder, I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it gave shivers to my back, even though the weather was nowhere near cold. I walked down to the basement and decided to tie him up with rope once I'm down there and wait for him to wake up and get some answers when his awaken from his coma.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear murmuring but couldn't understand what the words were. Finally at the bottom of the stairs, I turned on the lights and gone shocked at what I saw, it was another man but he had silver hair and red eyes and he look starved and tired. He was also tied up in a chair. "VHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted and the man gone wide eyed finally realizing me, but I think he was even more shocked to see the person I was holding. I was stunned still as I went to get rope and tied it around the man I just cared down here. It's been two days; TWO DAYS and I haven't seen anything! I went over to the other and removed the duck tap that covered his mouth and aloud his to speak "VEST! VHAT DID YOU DO TO VEST!" was the first thing he shouted and confusing went through my head 'west? Did he just call that man west?' "VHAT DID YOU DO TO VEST!" he shouted once more and stared right in to my eyes "Don't vorry, his alive" I sighed and I really didn't know how to answer his question because I literally didn't know how the man gone into this state "AND vho are you?!" I shouted changing the subject "I'm the awesome PRUS- I mean Gilbert!" He answered quiet suspiciously "And vhy are you in my basement?" I asked him and he sighed "some vomen vho lives in this house said she found me on the roof" he answered and laughed a little and I lifted an eye brow "you too? I found your friend on the roof too." I answered and he started at the other "Now vill you let me go?!" the man shouted now wriggling in his spot to emphasize that he was chained to a chair "No I von't let you out." I said firmly and he grunted "But I'll untie you though, but you must stay in the house." I said firmly trying to get through to him "VHY NOT LET ME GO!" Prussia whine and I gave him an icy glare at his poor gratitude "Because there must be a reason why my sister tied you to a chair!" and so I knelt down and unlocked the chains with a pin I had in hand and the chains fell off.

Prussia stood up and stretched joyfully when his stomach growled quiet loudly "How long have you been here anyway?" I asked him and he shrugged "I don't know, three?" and I was quiet surprised at that number so I took him up stairs to the kitchen to get him something to eat. I sat him at the table and went to the fridge to get something. I preheated the food and placed it at the table and he ate hungrily and I stared quiet discussed, I didn't even know why I even took the time to look at such a sight! So I looked away and went back down to the basement to get his friend.

I lifted him on to my back and I could fell blood coming out of his waist. Thank god he wasn't awake or he'll be in a lot of pain. His wounds, they were quiet unusual because they were very saver and it was as if he actually fell out of the sky, which was impossible, right? But these wounds are now convincing me. Usually I wasn't this forgiving to strangers, better yet anyone who are found in or around her house, but for some reason I went easy on these two, maybe because they had a stronger ore, much stronger than a regular humans. I took the man upstairs and brought him into one of our guest rooms. About the guest rooms; they weren't even supposed to be there. This house was especially made for me and my sister so we knew everything about this house, but the guest rooms. And ironically, we had two! One could just be a mistake but two was just suspicious . . . weird. We didn't want the two rooms to be empty so he put it with a bed and everything, but was never used until now. I placed him on the bed gently and walked over to the washroom grabbing the first aid kit and took a towel and run it under a faucet. I ran back to the room where I laied the man and placed the towel under his head since there was blood there and prosed on taking care of his wounded.

_End of P.O.V_

_Germany's P.O.V._

I woke up slowly and was met by a ticking clock 'Vhere am I . . .' and I noticed my surroundings that I did not recognize. I sat up slowly and found out I was in bed with bandages on my arm, head and waist. My jacket was rested on a chair and with blood stain on it "Oh, you're awake." A female voice said. I turned my attention to the source and a woman with short blond hair and baby blue eyes was sitting against the wall near the door "Vho are you?" I asked and she stood up "none of your importance." She said firmly, her gaze somewhere else "you had quite a concoction." She said and I had no idea of what she was talking about "seventy two hours." "Vhat do you mean?" I asked and she looked at me "do you remember anything that happen?" she asked looking at me and I shook my head "That's fine." She sighed and turned her head 'Prussia! I was looking for Prussia!' I thought and gone guilty on myself, I hadn't found him yet. "Your friend is in the room next to us." She said as if reading my mind and I still didn't have a clue what she was talking about, what friend? "He was very vorried about you." I was really confused at that very moment, I usually always knew what was going on, but right now I had no clue, no clue of anything. Where I, who was this woman, and what friend was she talking about. I was about to stand up and go check but then she ran over to me and pushed me back down "Vhat do you think you're doing?!" she hissed "I was just going to che-""you have a broken leg and its one o'clock in the morning! You don't want to wake anyone up." She said and walked away "get some more rest and I'll explain in the morning." She said at the door and left, closing the door behind her. Now there was nothing to be done, so I obeyed and fell asleep immediately not knowing what was happening around me which was the most uncomfortable moment of my life, I wonder if this is how Italy feels.

_Sakura's (Fem Japan's) P.O.V._

I walked along the river bank, enjoying the cool breeze and the nature around me, exactly how I wanted it to be, alone enjoying the outdoors. Yes, if you were wondering I do know of gender bend from animes like Kirby, the episode where Kirby gets split in half and there was a boy and girl Kirby, but an anime that as a big part with gender bends is power puff girl Z! But that was when I was young so I'm not really found of these 'gender bends' any more. But if I ever see a gender bend, better yet my gender bend, I would start freaking out just lik fan meeting the band their self, but on the inside since I am not an emotional person and probably explode from emotion over load. I have lots of time to wait for gender bends to exist, so for now I wait, and wait, and wait.

I sighed at the thought and continued walking when suddenly I heard rustling in the tree tops of tree, maybe an animal, a quiet large animal, jumping from tree to tree. I decides to look at what was going on up there so I ran to the noise when suddenly something fell on me, very force fully too. I scrambled away from the weight that was over me and noticed that a man was the cause of all this. I stared at him confused wondering why would someone spend their time in those trees any way, they did not contain any fruit at all. I came a little closer to the mysterious man and looked at him very confused. He had pure black hair and wore traditional Japanese clothing . . . strange, why would a person like this be in the trees? But then there were more important things to think about at the moment, in the middle of his stomach was a big blood stain. I panicked thinking quickly of what to do, I was nowhere near any house, I wished I'd listened to Luice's orders. I didn't even have a phone on hand; this was the worse time to be leaving my pone at home. I did have a handkerchief at hand so I took it out and placed it in the water letting it soak, taking it out, I emidietly lifted the man's shirt up and placed it directly on his wound, trying to clean away the blood. Unusually, he wasn't loosing blood that quickly which was very convenient at the time since I was low on supplies. My handkerchief was unusually very large, sometimes my friends would actually mention that fact, I would say it's about fifty centimetres each side, I could actually call it a thin towel but the supplier said it was a handkerchief.

End of P.O.V.

Japan's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up and instantly noticed strong pain in my stomach like I got a deep cut. I didn't have the energy to do so, but I forced myself and sat up looking at the scene in front of me. It seemed that I was in a forest of some kind, a river right in front of me, quiet beautiful really. But then I noticed a women sitting at the base of the tree, her kimono waving in the wind and her black hair shimmering in the sun light and her gaze was somewhere else. I winced in pain as I tried to stand up and the women noticed very alarmed. She ran over to me and pushed my head back making my whole body collapse. "Prease rest, you are hurt." She said now moving back and sat beside me and silence was heard from the both of us and I stared at the sky. She then moved away and picked up a stick, left me wondering what she would do with such a thing. She lifted the stick into the air and waved it at the tree knocking some leaves down, when suddenly a green fruit fell to the ground with a thud and I under stood what she was doing. Until more fruit fell to the ground, she put the stick down and gathered the fruit in her arms, bringing one over to me "here eat, these fruits herp a rot with wounds." She said and I picked up the piece of fruit "Their called Gwaba, they could be bitter." And I brought the fruit up to my mouth and bite and jolted a little at the taste and the women made a little smile. She took one of the fruits and bite into it, maybe to not make me feel awkward. "May you prease tell me where I am? . . ." I said after a little while ". . ." no response, but I was fine with that. I usually didn't like others company especially from strangers, but right now I was wounded and completely lost so right now it didn't really matter and the women seemed to feel uncomfortable as well. Then she moved away again and went over to the leafs that had fallen on the ground and picked them up. She sat back at her spot next to me and stared the leafs in her hand make a green mixture from the leafs. Basically it was just a bunch of leafs that had been crumbled up. Once she was finished she jolted, a pink shade appearing on her cheeks as I gave her a weird look. " . . . I am going to ask you t–to rift y-your shirt up . . ." she said quiet awkwardly and I went wide eyed "What?" I said trying to keep as much emotion hidden "I am going to herp your wounds heal . . ." she said. My mind was blank at the moment, so much touch contact and I knew she wasn't looking forward to it either but it had to be done. I didn't answer her, all I did was lie on my back and look up at the sky as she lifted my shirt up showing my belly. I could feel her fingers spread the mixture on to my wound and I twitched from the pain. She made sure to be gentle but she wasn't really touching me, she was really gliding her fingers across my skin. This has got to be the most uncomfortable moment in my life, no one has ever even touched me before and now, some stranger is rubbing me! Though, dispute the fact that I don't like being touched it has been a long time, so long that I forgotten how it felt like to be taken care of and it felt nice to get that feeling again. She took her hands away from me and I sat up, putting my shirt down.

She walked over to the water and started washing her hands and I went over to her side and joined her splashing my face waking myself up. I could tell she was really shy and had a hard time speaking to me because every time a word came out of her mouth, she would practically tremble. "Whatsyourname" she said quickly and I was surprised she asked "Kiku." I said and she nodded "And what is your name?" I asked and she jolted a little "Sakura." She answered and I nodded. "Can you try standing? "She asked more confident now as she stood up. So I stood up and stumbled a little my strength not that good, so she helped me up and started walking "Sorry Kiku if it hurts but we don't want your wound to heal awkwardly." She said and we started walking our way out of the forest.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again! This chapter was longer than expected and I am planning on extending the chapters like this. I know this chapter was a full on P.O.V. but please forgive me! I shall put a normal chapter in the next. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Mean While . . ._

"Arttiiiiieeeee I'm hunnnngggrrrryy!" America whined as England was still trying to wriggle out of that rope that was the only thing separating him from freedom. It was already bad enough that he had to stay with the wanker for two days with a horrible head ache throbbing through his head the whole time. And sometimes America would wake him at one in the morning to tell him he was hungry and he couldn't strangle him! "Hey Britain" America said as the other grunted as a response "Do you think those girls were our gender bends?" he asked and England sighed because he brought up the topic again "Do you actually think those things exist? Why do you put so much interest into these 'gender bends'" "you believe in magic." He responded and England was about to shout something at his friend but held back since nothing was to be said 'let the lad believe what he wants.' "I wonder what the nations are doing right now." America said and England nodded "Probably haven't noticed our absence yet"

Then suddenly they heard a door swing open and voices echoed through the whole room "what's that?" America asked and footsteps could be heard.

"What are we to be doing here again?" a female voice said across from the big room, England could guess it was a Russian ascent but wasn't so clear at the moment since his head was pounding.

"Well whatever it is I am not excited. –aru" and that was defiantly a Chinese ascent, a tint of annoyance in her voice could be easily noticed too.

"Anything Alice shows me dose not bring any interest to the beautiful moi~" another said, a rich French accent flowing through her voice.

"Yes but anything Alice shows you is always to your liking.-aru?"

"Well that is correct . . . well when we find out what these two have been bothering me about, we will know who's idea was all this"

"Wait, you think I'm interesting thanks Frani!"

"Will you shut up?! I've been having a horrible headache the whole day and I already had to deal with your bickering in the car." England remembered that voice, it was from that woman he met days ago (two days to be pacific) along with that other one with the exposed midriff. Sorry but that's the thing that out stands the most to Iggy.

Then one of the girls wanted to run a head and quick footsteps could be heard coming towards England and America and the person could be seen, it was Rika the girl England been eyeing on.

"Oh, your awake, what a shame I was looking forward to waking you two up myself!" she said happily holding her bat and patting it in her hand.

"Oh, so this was Alice's idea Ai-je raison? (Am I right?)" Another one came into sight and she made a laugh just like France's.

She wore a blue cape, almost like Francis's. She had beautiful blond hair that was tied up in a bun but what stood out the most to Arthur were her eyes, nicely coloured light blue.

"Two men, what's so interesting-aru?" another girl came into sight,

Obviously a Chinese chick since her accent gave it away. Her hair was dark hazel and was tied into two buns with a grey-ish hate rested on her head. She had black sleeves with two golden linings that were way to long for her, just like China. To sum everything up a pink flower rested on her red hat which boggled England, how could it stay there for a long time, it was only a flower right?

"Why do they not seem human? I shall try not to kill them -da?" and a women walked into the conversation smiling nicely but behind that an aura of murder hide behind her eyes trying her hardest to hide it.

This woman was oddly scary, she even scared the shit out of America who was cowering on his spot but couldn't take his eyes of her. She wore a thick maybe leather jacket that was colored a pale pink even though the weather was perfectly fine. She had a small white hat that sat on her head and stood in place with a pink head band. Her hair was a mixture of blond and silver which grew all the way to her waist, hair always catching a breeze.

"Me and Rika found these two out in training area." And the girl with pig tales walked up to England staring at him angrily "I explained this to you already, I don't know what you're talking about!" and the woman stepped back from him, a safe distance away from him.

"How did they get so close to us?" the girl with a cape asked and the woman who seemed to be Rika shrugged "That's what I thought."

"So what do you plan on doing with them-da?" the other said, her hair flowing in the air as a breeze enter the room. "That's what I was going to ask you people." The one nearest to America said, Rika to be exact. "Hey! Why not ask Luise? She always bosses us around, we could use her advice –aru?" the buns in her hair bouncing up and down from the jumping she was doing "I thought you _h_ated _h_er." The woman with the French ascent pointed out and the other looked at her "I do."

"Actually that's a good idea." The woman that had pig tails said and the others turned their attention to her "Why?! We are capable of making out own decisions" Rika complained and the woman who seemed to be named Victoria glared at her "Well does anyone have a better idea?!" "well we could kill them-da?" the one with that creepy smile still showing on her face, secretly giving England and America death glares but as nicely as she could. "What?! Why would you want to kill us?! We didn't do anything!" America shouted before England could say anything joining their conversation "We won't kill them, they hold important information." Victoria responded trying with all her might to say her line as calmly as possible. "So what do you plan on doing then." England asked and Victoria turned around making an evil smirk.

"MURRMM!" America tried shouting from under the duke tape that was taped over his mouth as he was thrown into the back of a van. "Wow he was heavy.-aru!" She grunted rubbing her hands together to stop the annoying sting in her hand after grasping on to the American. "I'll go get the other one." Victoria said before running back to the big building to get England as Rika followed behind her. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TAKING US?!" England demanded wriggling on the spot to try to get out of the rope that tied him back but was failing horribly "To a friend of mine." Victoria said before placing a piece of duke tape over the gentleman's mouth before he shouted out anything else. "Rika, can you take him down?" Victoria demanded more than a request as Rika took out a knife aiming it at the rope that tied England up. She threw and the rope cut dropping England onto the ground, his side meeting the ground first and he groaned in pain. Victoria picked him up on to her back with Rika trying to help as they made their way back to the car and flung him in making him bump into America. "That was easy." Rika giggled as she closed the door and locked it in place 'This is going to be one heck of a ride.' England sighed.

. . .

"VEST! VEST!" Germany heard as he slowly came back to his senses and the sound was clear now "Vhat . . ." he trailed on and his brother came into vision with tears in his eyes "Good you're alive!" Prussia said and brought his little brother into an embrace and making Ludwig confused "Prussia? . . . !" and Germany hugged him back "You're okay . . ." and they let go and Prussia hit him across the head "That was for making me unawsome." He laughed and Ludwig brought his hand to his head. Behind his brother he saw the lady he saw from that night leaning beside the door watching everything "Now vill you explain to me vhat the hell is going on here?!" Germany demanded and Prussia looked at the woman to wait for her to explain everything to Ludwig.

"This might seem weird but I found you on the roof." She stared off and Germany went wide eyed "Vhat? That's impossible I was just at London a few nights ago." He said and the woman sighed angrily at her bad start "Yes but from your wounds it was as if you actually fell out of the sky and I was quite surprised you would be alive." She said and confusion filled the air "I don't understand, this is nonsense." Germany said getting fed up with these lies and stood up when the woman blocked his way to the door. "Your brother was on my roof too." She said "And you're lucky I found you or you would have gone through even worse" she chuckled and Prussia huffed "Will shut up about that already?" and Germany still was confused "Vho are you?" he asked and woman looked at him "Luise (Last name)" she answered and Prussia smiled "Can you believe it? They have the same last name as us!" "Vhat, there are others?" Germany noticed "No only one more, my sister." She said and led the two brothers down stairs with Germany looking at his surrounding 'vhere the hell am I . . .'

"Maria!" Luice shouted out and a loud grunt was heard in response as Luise followed the sound quite annoyed at her 'sister's' laziness. He walked over to another room and another woman was found lying on a bed quite inappropriately mesmerized by her laptop. "That's my sister Maria." Luise sighed annoyed as Ludwig stared at the girl. And to him it was such an achievement not to get a nose bleed but sadly his brother did and had to stop him from getting the girl (Poor Prussia). "How did I find Gilbert in the basement again? You didn't tell me yet." Luise said trying to get her sister's attention and hopefully get her sister out of that embracing possession without pointing it out "What do you mean, I found him on the roof and tied him up, so what else do you need to know." She answered and sounding like it wasn't a big deal. Then Luise closed the door and looked at Ludwig "See?" she said through her blue eyes and Germany looked away "I still don't believe you." He muttered out as Prussia gave him a weird look. Then a loud knock and a rather hurried one was heard from down stairs and Luice climb down the stairs "You two stay up here." She warned and left leaving them clueless.

"Oh hello what brings you here?" Luice said sternly as she opened the door reviling a friend of hers Victoria Kirkland.

"Hello Luice I have to talk about something important" Victoria said and Luice lifted an eyebrow "What could possibly be so important." Luice asked and Victoria took Luice outside as she saw the two men looking at them from the stairs.

As she walked out the door way, she saw the rest of the Allies; Emily (but everyone calls her Rika), Francine, Anya, and Nene (her real name is 'Chun-Yan' but everyone thought it was weird so they call her by that name).

"So vhat did you need to show me?" Luice asked and Francine giggled "Relax mon ami (my friend) you asked like three times no need to rush" "Aru! It's not like the surprise is going anywhere!" Nene laughed and Luice rolled her eyes following Victoria to the van that was parked at her drive way. Victoria opened the back door and Luice gasped at what was there, two bodies lay there, possibly dead. "You killed them?!" Luice cried and Victoria looked at her blushing pink sending her the wrong message "NO! I didn't kill them, their past out from the lack of food and possibly air!" Victoria said trying to calm her friend down but had made things worse "You did VHAT?! Vhy treat them so badly?!" Luice shouted and Victoria crossed her arms "Someone has been hanging out at Japan's house too often." She smirked and Luice went red in the face "WE DO NOT WANT TO MAKE ANYMORE ARGUMENTS WITH THE HUMANS!" Luice shouted getting fed up as Victoria stepped back a little from the surprise explosion. "Well what do you want me to do?!" Victoria asked a bit annoyed, she was expecting Luice to be a bit glad they were caught. "Bring them in, I'll deal with them in the meantime stay in the car." Luice sighed as the other nations came up to the car to help Luice out. "What are you planning on doing with them-da?" Anya asked with that cold oar as they picked one of the men up "I don't know . . ." Luice said under her breath with no one hearing.

"Vhat do you think their doing?" Prussia asked and Germany shrugged but did not say anything, just stared patiently and listened carefully trying not to miss anything. Then the door swung open and Germany jolted a little not expecting that. "Gosh this is heavy!" Luice shouted from down stairs and had something on her shoulder, a body perhaps but he couldn't make it out very well since they couldn't come out of the spot they were in or they'd be seen. "

"Hey! Got the other one?" Lucie shouted outside and a short 'yes' was heard and the person walked in with another body, again they still couldn't see them.

Luice set the two men on the couch and stared "I can't believe he still has his glasses, you hung these two upside down correct?" she asked and Rika looked at him too "Oh yeah! I haven't noticed that"

So Luice put a hand on the duck tap "Hopefully he doesn't have a mustache " she said before ripping it off and made a red mark on the man's face but didn't awaken "You sure you didn't kill them?" Luice glared at the Allies and everyone stared at Alice "Why is everyone staring at me?! I swear their alive!" she shouted and Luice sighed "Francine can you do the other one?" Luice asked and Francine nodded going up to the other one and harshly taking of the duke tap with a loud rip and his eyes emidietly snapped open "OW that hurts! Why does it bloody hurt?!" he shouted out and luckily he was still tied up or they would get a slap to the face.

"hey that sounds like England." Prussia noticed, Germany well indeed of knowing that "vell it might sound like him but ve may be vrong." He pointed out and his brother huffed "you're no fun at all" and they continued to listen.

"Hey! Why are his eye brows so thick, aru?!" one of the voices said and Prussia laughed "That defiantly sounds like England!"

. . .

Sakura and Kiku have been walking for a while now, but very slowly because Sakura did not let Kiku go any faster even though he was perfectly fine but because she was scared of injuring the man again, and she was being so kind, AND he didn't want to expose his identity, he played along and strangely he enjoyed her company which was highly against his characteristics.

"Kiku . . ." Sakura said after a long while of silence and Kiku turned his attention to the woman.

"Where did you come from?" she asked and Kiku stayed silent at her weird question, wasn't it obvious?! "I mean I haven't seen you around here before, in this country." She said and he nodded "What I'm trying to ask is how you came here." She said and Japan took in what she said so when he answered it wouldn't come out wrong. The more he thought about this, how did he end up here? And he just remembered the world meeting he had in England, how could he forget! They were going to a clock tower because Gilbird lead them there, in fact where were the other countries and where was Gilbird.

"I do not know I was at a meeting in England when I ended up here." Japan answered faster than usual, maybe because of all the thoughts and worries that were running through his head. Then sudden chirping was heard from a distance and Japan quickly turned his attention to the noise startling Sakura a little "Kiku –san, what is it?" she asked trying to speak up but came out under her breath "No it's nothing sorry for starling you." He sighed turning the other way and sighed a little as Sakura gave him a wary look and Japan looked at her making a slight smile and she smiled back. Gilbird was getting to his head now and was now thinking he was his responsibility, and the bird lay on his head the whole time when they were in England, especially when the bird took him over to the bell, this was his entire fault! Chirping was heard once again and Japan just had to look since the curiosity and temptation got to him. Turning his head once more, a yellow bird flew a couple meters away from him making a smile appear on his emotionless face. "Gilbird." He smiled as the bird landed on his shoulder and Sakura stared quit astonished at the yellow bird. As the bird chirped once more, Kiku noticed the girl's reaction and thought it was cute as she looked at the bird amazed. "Is this your friend?" she asked and Kiku shook his head "No, I am just looking after him for a friend . . ." Japan said and grunted a little at his bad wording, Prussia wasn't really his friend more of an apprentice. "Oh . . ." she sighed awkwardly.

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Sakura-san . . ."

" . . ."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To town, we are almost there."

" . . ."

". . ."

Most of theirs conversations go like this, quick and awkward but to them was very enjoyable.

As they continued walking, over a step hill they saw a town quite small and it looked like something China could make in fifteen seconds. "It's right there! Come on let's go!" she said surprisingly excited, startling Kiku and grabbed him by the writ now forgetting about all his wounds and started running.

Running into the little village, people walked through the streets and surprising it was a little China town making Kiku a little socked, was Yao the cause of this? But it seemed like this girl knew this village very well and obviously Sakura and Yao haven't met yet so that wasn't possible. She now slowed down making Kiku sigh in relief and walked into one of the shops making Sakura return into her normal self-letting go of Kiku's wrist. The shop appeared to be a restaurant of some sort lifting Kiku's spirits up a little since he hadn't eaten in quiet awhile, the same goes to Sakura. They sat at one of the tables and Kiku slumped a little, Sakura noticed "What is wrong Kiku-san?" she asked and Kiku looked at her eyes emotionless "It's nothing." He said and Sakura read him which to anyone else was impossible to do since his expression always showed nothing "It is okay I'll pay." She said and on the inside Japan smiled but showed nothing on his face "Thank you."

Sakura just ordered and now they waited for the food to arrive. Sakura was very nice to him and was quiet surprising since they only met only a couple days ago. Nothing was said from the two of them and only the sound of voices coming from the other customers and the clatter of dishes

'So silent . . .' both of them thought looking away from the other. Kiku always preferred silence but when he got it, he realized how awkward it was no wonder Italy loved to talk. But then Kiku was disturbed by his thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he jolted from surprise and the fact that another stranger touched him again. Japan turned his head slowly to see who touched him but then was happy to see the owner of the hand "Hello little bro -aru!" Yao said his smile filling Japan with joy "Yao . . ." Kiku said a small smile appearing on his face. He was so happy to see that pony tail of his and that bag that clung to the back of the small Chinese man with his long sleeves. China grabbed Japan into a big hug making Japan shocked but then slowly melted and hugged him back lightly. "I'm so glad to see you!" Yao smiled with Sakura looking at the both of them confused. Kiku noticed and stepped away from the Chinese man "Yao this is Sakura." He said making Yao look at the woman behind him "Good for you! You got a girlfriend!" Yao laughed and Kiku and Sakura blushed a deep red "No, it's not like that" Kiku spoke up with Sakura looking away embarrassed "Well I'm Yao. -aru" China said bowing and Sakura bowed too "I'm Sakura . . ." she said shyly.

_Mean while . . . _

"France why are we here?" Hungary asked quit annoyed as she walked through the streets of England sharing an umbrella with Austria and France leading the way under his own. "Mademoiselle, you have asked that questions thirty times, let's all just wait oui?" he said trying to be kind to the short tempered Hungarian "But what is so important of this thing you are trying to show us." Austria huffed and France sighed "You shall see love of my life" he said the last bit under his breath "What?" Austria said and France turned his back "Nothing . . ." "Uhm . . . dose this involve the other countries disappearance? I saw the whole thing you know I was there too. I tried to tell you . . ." Canada said shyly behind the whole group. France did call him to help out with the problem but didn't hear the Canadian at all so left him alone. Canada did indeed hear the call in fact Canada was right beside France when he called but completely ignored him. He saw the whole thing and was about to stop them but nobody listened. "Who are you?" Kumajiro/ Kumarie asked in the Canadian's arms "I'm Canada" he responded sadly at the bear's short attention span.

France walked up to the clock tower opening the door "What the hell are we doing here, this better no be a trick." Hungary said her frying pan appearing in her and ready to smack the French man in the head "No, I promise this is worth your time." He said and smirked a little as she rolled her eyes "It better be." She said and the group followed Francis into the building. The 'oh' s and 'aw' s were made as they walked in "Okay I've waited, why are we here?" Austria demanded looking at all the gears turning, and turning, and turning . . . "The allies and axis have gone here and disappeared." France said and Hungary laughed "What? That's impossible! They can't just disappear! . . . Can they?" and France led them to the bell where the nations were seen last "They were right there, but then when they went under the bell they disappeared." France explained pointing at the bell as Austria rolled his eyes "That is not possible." "Well where are the nations now?!" France shouted and Hungary and Austria stepped back a little.

Belarus watched as the three countries started to fight "What does he mean they disappeared?" she said to herself aloud. Russia wasn't home for a long time, she checked everywhere and no matter how much she tortured the other countries they would always say they wouldn't know. Belarus overheard France talking about the nation's disappearance so she decided to follow them and find her brother. France said the countries disappeared when they went under the bell. So when the other nations were too busy to notice her, she slipped under the bell when suddenly it rang as light flashed on her very spot and all the air sucked out of her blacking out. _Bong, bong, bong . . ._

Canada stared at the three countries quiet scared to get into the fight or he would get hurt, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Belarus go under the bell and a flash of light appeared right on her spot. Concerned Canada went to go see what happened but on his way he accidentally bumped into France and he finally noticed the Canadian "Canada, you got my message." He smiled but the Canadian didn't stop to look at him, he ducked down under the bell when it rang once more. _Bong, bong, bong . . ._"Canada!" France shouted running up to the bell and duked his head looking around "He really is gone . . ." he said under his breath shocked "France! What is it?" Hungary said running up to him but knocked him over hitting the French man on the head blacking out. "Elizabeth, what happened . . ." Austria asked crouching down to look but then the bell rang again. _Bong, bong, bong . . ._ and disappeared.

**Author's Notes: **

**Hello again! Sorry for posting late, I was very busy and had a writer's block . . . first time ever having one and I hate it! And my Wi-Fi was low so it took a while to update this. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make it up for this. Wow it's really hard to write this without using any names . . . Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice sighed sadly as she walked her way to Luice's house. It has been such a long time since she saw her and she knew if she went there without permission she would a good beating . . . well not really since Luice would never hurt her but she was indeed scary. But since no one would answer the phone and the temptation was getting to her Alice was here walking over to Luice's house.

As she gave herself bad thoughts about Luice's anger, she came across a man crouching down and petting a cat giggling constantly. "Hello." Alice said the word slipping out of her mouth. She didn't intend on starting a conversation but the man seemed so cute, the cat too and she couldn't turn this opportunity down "OH! Hello pretty lady~" the man said excitedly standing up with the cat in his arms "Um . . . what are you doing?" Alice asked looking at the stranger getting distracted by his curl that bounced up and down on his red hair but what was strange was that the man's eyes were shut but he could see through them "Oh! You want to –a know? I am trying not to talk to stranger because Germany told me not to or he'd make me eat English food! By the way do you know where Germany is?" he said at a rapid speed leaving Alice stunned, did he just stay Germany? But she wasn't sure because she couldn't pick up everything he said. "What . . .?" "That's okay; I know where he is anyway, VEE! I can't wait to see him~" he said smiling and walking away with the cat in his arms "His weird . . ." Alice sighed continuing her walk watching as the man ran ahead out of sight.

_Mean while . . ._

"You okay?" the woman in front of Arthur asked as she examined him awkwardly taking the rope around his hands away "I'm fine, now will you leave me alone?" Arthur said impatiently knocking her hands of him. "Hey, can you guys get out for a vhile? Give us some time." The woman said to the others who were in the room as well, walking out of the house "You better be quick." The woman named Victoria sighed closing the door behind her. "Where am I?" Arthur demanded untying the rope around his ankles. "Answer my question first, how did you end up here." she asked and Arthur sighed annoyed looking at the woman, why would she be asking him questions, he has his own right! "I don't know okay?" he said sternly as she looked over to the man beside him "is your friend okay though." She said and Arthur followed her gaze and Arthur's heart skipped a beat "America!" Arthur said aloud slapping Alfred's face constantly hoping he would wake up "His alive, don't worry." The woman said as Arthur put a finger to Alfred's neck and sighed in relief "Did you just call him America?" she asked giving him a cautious look "Of course I didn't . . ." Arthur responded forcing on a smile feeling himself pale. "Uhm, okay." She said sarcastically going over to one of the cup boards as Arthur gave her a weird look himself.

She opened the cabinet and took something out into her hand and walked towards Arthur suspiciously. Of course didn't trust the woman she acted . . . weird . . . she came closer quiet uncomfortably and at that moment Arthur saw something glinted in her hand and gone wide eyed "Killer!" he shouted lugging all his strength towards the woman knocking her over "Blödmann . . ." (Stupid fool) she hissed and Arthur punched her cross the face wrestling on the ground trying to stop the other "It's not like that!" she shouted swinging the small knife that hugged her finger like a ring at him defending herself as Arthur dogged her attacks "You were going to kill Alfred!" Arthur shouted kicking her in the stomach which pissed her of. She punched him across the face with the knife ring in her hand cutting the Brit trickles of blood rolling down his cheek finishing it. "Bloody hell . . ." Arthur grunted under his breath stumbling back a little as the woman breathed heavily. She watched him as he tried to hide the cut under his hand. Arthur had a hunch that this woman knew something, about his identity but he still had to try "Now tell me, vho are you." She said sternly but knowingly.

"How did you know, we just met." Arthur asked disappointed, annoyed, and ashamed. "vell it showed plan on your face." She laughed smiling and knowingly "vhich nation are you." She asked looking at the man and he bite his lip "You really do know." He grunted as the woman put her knife away into her pocket. He stayed silent ashamed, no one knows that people like him existed but now, someone knows. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ The words running through his head "You look sad." The woman laughed, overjoyed maybe "What are you so over joyed for?" Arthur demanded at the woman's attitude "Because!" she shouted over joyed bring him into a hug "You can help." She said leaving Arthur shocked "What?!" he said pushing her away. "I'm sorry." She said returning into her normal attitude making Arthur uncomfortable.

She went over to the door and opened it letting the five woman from before into the house "So, what is the plan." The woman with the rich French accent asked getting inpatient "Rika." The woman in front of her said a smile creeping on her face "Yeah, what's up?" Rika asked looking over her shoulder "You know those gender bends you've been talking about.", "Yeah?" she responded getting jumpy "Their real." She responded and Rika started jumping up and down "REALLY! No way! You better not be joking?!" Rika shouted and she nodded. "YAAAHHHHOOO! I told you I was right! Now all that bets you made have to happen." She shouted over joyed running all over the room like she won the lottery "What . . .?" England said to himself aloud. America was right about these gender bends? Was it true?! "Wait a tick, what do you mean?!" England shouted getting confused "some goes for me, I don't get it." Victoria asked questioning the woman's theory "Meet your new Allie." She said looking at Arthur as the woman in the back ground gasped "So what country are you supposed to be?" Rika asked going up to Arthur looking at him curiously "Why would I tell you." Arthur said looking annoyed "Pllleeeaaaassse~!" she whined making a puppy face as Arthur sighed annoyed, she acted just like America and since they already knew, what the heck "I'm England." He sighed and Victoria went pale in the face "WHAT?! You're my gender bend?!" she shouted freaking out.

"Wait you people are countries too?!" England said a bit realized, his identity was safe "So gender bends are real? I'm getting existed" another said making her French laugh "So what countries are you supposed to be?" England asked a bit happy "Well I'm the hero America!" Rika shouted making a hero pose, England rolling his eyes, they just met and now he thinks she's annoying as hell "Well my human name is Emily Jones but you could call me Rika" she giggled "Well I am Russia and my human name is Anya Braginski" she smiled and strangely her hair was flowing even though there was no wind inside the house "My name is Francine Bonnefoy, also known as France." The woman said making Arthur blush slightly, was she really trying to get him? "Hello I am China, my human name is Chun-Yan Wang but everyone calls me Nene." She smiled bowing over and England slightly bowing himself. "I'm Luise Beilschmidt, my country is Germany." She said quickly and sternly. He couldn't wait to tell Germany about this as he smiled evilly. Then there was one more person who hadn't introduced herself. Everyone stared at her and finally she decided to speak up "I'm Victoria Kirkland; you already know which country I am." She said annoyed not once looking at Arthur "Wait did you just say Kirkland?" He asked shocked, she had the same last name as him. In fact all these woman had the same last name as the countries he knew "Yes, I did indeed say Kirkland." She said getting inpatient "That's my last name, Arthur Kirkland." He said to be clearer "Wait what?! So does that mean your Victoria's brother or something?!" Rika shouted as they all 'oh'ed and 'aw'ed "We've never met before and now your calling me his sister, I don't think I like this." Victoria shouted bringing the attention to her that she never intended to get "I don't think your brother and sister alright? That can't be right." Luice said and the Kirklands sighed "Hopefully you are correct." Arthur said a smile creeping on his face.

Then out of nowhere the door slowly opened reviling a certain Italian as he walked inside without a care. Luice didn't even shout at the man, maybe curious to know what's going to happen next "Oh hi England! I've been looking for you a- everywhere!" Italy said directly at him and continued walking and went up the stairs like he didn't notice anyone else. Everyone stayed silent awkwardly at what just happened. "WAA! Germany, I've finally found a- you!" the Italian shouted as England face palmed "Bloody git . . ." "VHAT?! Italia, vhat are you doing?!" they heard and the woman went blank "Who was that." Victoria asked as Luice sighed "My guest."

"I missed a- you so much!"

"Hey! Let me go, don't touch me there!"

Then suddenly the two of them started tumbling down the stairs as Arthur listened awkwardly "What the bloody hell? Germany was there the whole time . . .?!" and they finally came to the bottom of the stairs with Germany trying to get Italy of him "Who are you? Were you listening the whole time?!" Francine shouted anger appearing on her face as Ludwig scrambled on to his feet about to say something possibly a sucky excuse "Don't worry, his my guest." Luice said and Germany nodded "Ja . . ." he said like he was about to say the exact same. Not. "So according to Mr. Kirkland, you're Germany." She said crossing her arms as Arthur sat there looking dead with shame as the others looked surprised "So this stalker is supposed to be gender bend Germany, -aru? Hard to believe." Nene said a smile creeping on her face "I swear Mr. Kirkland after this I vill kill you." He said grunting giving a death glare at the already dead looking England but at the same time tried to be sincere "Don't worry we won't tell, but this might be hard to believe." Luice said out stretching her hand "I never introduced myself properly last time so here, my name is Luice Beilschmidt also known as Germany."

"Vait, vhat?" Ludwig said giving her a confused face "I- that's not possible and who are these people?!" he demanded "Not until your brother comes down here." Luice said and the German blushed slightly with embarrassment "So you know we were there." "Ja you guys whisper so loudly." "Oh . . ."

Being in the middle of all the commotion wasn't so bad but not knowing anything was highly uncomfortable, all those eyes staring at you laughing on the inside or possibly just anger "Prussia, come down here-" "Ja I heard the vhole thing." And he was cut off by another voice but the owner of the voice was emidietly in sight running down stairs, Prussia. "So what the heck are genders bends anyway?" he demanded giving glares at everyone, especially Arthur who was bewildered "Well that will be hard to explain at the moment since we're not even sure our selves." Nene said and Prussia nodded accepting that information "Ja. Okay." He said calmly returning into his normal state making a devilish smirk. "Vhat do you mean you can't tell us, I don't know vhere I am and Alfred is half dead on the couch I vant to know now!" Ludwig demanded as Italy shivered behind his back with all the ladies giving him dark glares "So Ludwig doesn't want to be patient and wait da?" Anya smiled creepily taking out her shovel that seemed to come out of nowhere and played with it twirling it around a couple times between her fingers but didn't do much effect on the male German. "Aru! Please wait, we can't just tell you right now-""Nien! I had enough of this if you von't tell me I'm leaving" He shouted making the Asian woman flinch closing her mouth and Ludwig nudged her aside bumping into her as he walked past but Victoria stopped him in his tracks "Get out of my vay." He demanded about to walk past her but she simply stayed put an annoyed but blank expression on her face, Arthur looking at the two wearily but he didn't know what he was so worried about though he should be more worried about Alfred.

Ludwig stood there waiting there for the female Brit to say something, or do something, but she just stood there in that firm position blocking the way to the door "You want to run?" she finally said but behind her strong voice it was like she just said that after crying "That's not vhat I meant-""Shut up!" she said making the German freeze shocked even, he wasn't use to be hearing that line from someone other than himself "I don't know either okay?! I want to leave too!" she shouted getting more confident with what she was saying now, fuelled by anger Italy peering at her from behind Germany's shoulder shivering heavily worried something bad would happen. Then after a long pause of silence from her last harsh sentence she took a deep breath closing her eyes to take away the scenery of all the weird gazes she was getting and opened them again to put on her mask of anger on again looking straight into the German's eyes "Please be patient and wait." She said but didn't take her gaze away until Ludwig finally got the message and backed away anger nipping at him.

"Why are we -a here exactly?" Feliciano asked as kindly as he can so he wouldn't get into the same situation as Germany, wow these woman were scaring the hell out of him. Couple seconds after Anya started to chuckle coldly making the poor Italian hide behind Germany "I rather think you find out yourself, you wouldn't believe me." She said and Arthur was about to say something to question her weird statement when someone nudged him stopping him from doing so "What is it . . ." he grunted looking at the person who nudged him "Iggy what happened . . ." Alfred moaned with a relieved and happy England putting a hand on his forehead and suddenly bringing the American into an embrace "America your awake!" he said after realising the confused American "What do you mean, of course I'm fine I am the hero after all!" he laughed heroically but then faded away when he finally realized his surroundings and the people around him "where are we and why is Germany, Italy and Prussia here?" he asked turning his attention to the male countries "And the woman from before are here too what's happening?!" he started to freak out when Rika finally did something and walked up to him "SOOO your America." She said and he nodded proudly "yes I am the America the hero, so who are you?" he said and she mad a death glare "There's two heroes?! That's totally unfair!" she said about to strangle him "Wait, so then who's the other hero?!" Alfred shouted now standing up wanting to know his competition "Me, I am the one and ONLY America!" she said and Alfred sat there thinking this over as Arthur went shocked "I taught you better than that!" England shouted but America made a hand gesture to tell him to stay silent before he shouted out anything else "so that means you're . . ." he said giving Arthur a cliff hanger as he waited for the intense 'In your face' from Alfred "So that means you're my fan! Wow I'm so popular." he finally shouted and Arthur hung his head in shame as Germany face palmed and Prussia laughed trying to hold it back "No you idiot, she is your gender bend, GENDER BEND!" Arthur shouted and Alfred once again stopped rethinking everything as England went dead in the face "I guess I really am a bad parent wasn't I." "She's my gender bend that's so cool! HA in your face!" America said jumping up and down now the message finally getting through him but the 'in your face' wasn't as humiliating anymore. "Now I don't need to worry anymore, I was expecting my gender bend to be waaayyy smarter than that, not like I'm not perfect." She said but this message went through to the American way faster "I am smart, well smarter than you." Alfred said and they started throwing insults at each other and then started to get into a full on fight. This time no one tried to stop them since they weren't at a world meeting and no one cared . . . well Ludwig did. "Vill you two stop fighting?!" he shouted trying to break the two up but they hadn't listened '_this'll be harder than usual wouldn't it._

As the two fighted, a knock was heard on the door, not hurriedly but quiet loud forming a mark of anger on Luice's face and quickly opened the door "Alice what are you doing here!" Luice shouted gripping on to the person's collar as Arthur looked at Luice and looked back at Ludwig "They do have the same aggressive attitude . . ." he thought to himself but also did wonder who was the poor lad at the door step "L-Luice but you wouldn't pick the phone up I had to come. . ." she whimpered attempting to run away but couldn't "Well anyway I need you here so it's fine." Luice sighed and let her in. Italy watched curiously as the person walked in but then opened his eyes with surprise "Pretty a- girl! We meet again!" Italy said happily waving furiously trying to get her attention "hey what are you doing here!" she said walking past Luice to face Feliciano herself with Italy doing the same "Italy what have you been doing when I was gone?" Ludwig asked with Feliciano shaking his head "I didn't do anything I promise!" Italy said being truthful as he could but Germany thought different "Ja, ja then how do you know her." He asked as Italy started to freak out '_so many a- questions!' _"I met her while I came here!" Feliciano answered preparing for the next question "Hey why are a- there so many people here, I thought you told me never to invite humans over." The female Italian said with Luice shaking her head "Nien! They are not humans." "Then what are they?" Wasn't it obvious already? The female german sighed angrily '_you know already, you don't need a direct answer from me.'_

But before she could say anything the earth began to shake unexpectedly "what is that?!" Alfred shouted now ending the fight with Rika with him winning "Isn't it obvious? It's an earth quake." Prussia said but to Victoria and Luice it was more than that since their faces shown something more "Go through the back door!" Luice demanded at everyone "why? It is only an earth quake right?" Francine said but Alice did have time to argue "Just obey for once okay?!" she shouted as Francine blanked for a moment '_she didn't argue . . .' _"Arthur you familiar with magic right?" Alice asked as the others followed Luice out of the living room "Yes I do, why?" he said now being dragged up by Alice to the front door "Get your wand out." She said firmly getting her own out making Arthur a bit delighted yet confused with all the questions and demands. "I'm going to open the door by the count of three, and then you do whatever I tell you to do after." She said as Arthur nodded "Okay but what's this all for!" "one!" she said to shut him up from saying anything else. "two . . ." she said gripping the door knob firmly but a little shakily, but what was all the stress and commotion all for it was an earth quake right? Or was it. . . "THREE!" she shouted and swung the door open and now he under stood what was going on.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello once more! Sorry for posting so late but summer camps getting to me and during this time of year this time of year I'm the busiest. I'm so sorry! But here it is! I know the Nyotalia names are kind of confusing so here they are. In the last fic I made FemEngland's name "Alice" but that was a mistake so her name is Victoria and FemItaly's name is Alice.**


End file.
